paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (season 12)
, |Views = 1.40 |Desc = and work a day on Old Man Jenkins' farm, much to his dismay. }} , |Views = 1.21 |Desc = narrates the nocturnal adventures of and his secret pal - Spot. }} , |Views = 1.05 |Desc = inducts into his prestigious society of dullards and doofuses. }} , |Views = 0.95 |Desc = takes his grime to a new extreme, playing around in so much trash that he becomes unrecognizable. }} , |Views = 1.24 |Desc = turns the Krusty Krab into a jailhouse after breaks the law, but crime only pays for so long. }} and turn the pineapple into a mobile home to take on the road trip he deserves. }} , |Views = 1.21 |Desc = is given a set of limbs to keep up with , but soon makes his owner look sluggish by comparison. }} , |Views = 0.97 |Desc = practices ruling the world by shrinking himself down and declaring himself king of 's aquarium. }} , |Views = 1.10 |Desc = When 's usual spot to dump his rotten chum is too full, he tricks into hiding it around the city. }} , |Views = 0.97 |Desc = befriends a small storm cloud, but has to protect it from a crazed weather man. }} in a mysterious swamp, looking for a lost action figure. }} learns a new trick but can't find an audience to show it to. }} , |Views = 1.09 |Desc = creates a hybrid clone of himself and , but neither restaurant is safe from the newcomer. }} , |Views = 1.28 |Desc = gleefully switches jobs with a bus driver for an easy ride… until and climb aboard. }} , |Views = 0.94 |Desc = gets in over his head when he volunteers to babysit 's three nieces. }} , |Views = 0.94 |Desc = and volunteer as guards at the museum, while attempts to hang his painting unnoticed. }} , |Views = 1.36 |Desc = breaks his precious alarm clock, and nothing else is loud enough to wake him up on time. }} , |Views = 1.09 |Desc = quickly learns that kids grow up too fast after her new child arrives in the mail. }} discovers that the rock he lives under is actually a sea turtle who overslept. }} , |Views = 1.36 |Desc = Old Man Jenkins disrupts business as usual at the Krusty Krab, but can't find a way to kick him out. }} , |Views = 1.14 |Desc = closes the gap in 's teeth, which causes a dramatic and unexpected change in his demeanor. }} , |Views = 1.07 |Desc = The newly reformed "Clean Bubble" takes a dishwashing job at the Krusty Krab, where he is tempted by the grime. }} packs his suitcases as his house becomes infested, but a different kind of pest awaits him at the hotel. }} , http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/spongebob-squarepants/listings/ |Views = TBD |Desc = and are victims of a hoax and end up babysitting a grumpy old woman who tries to escape by all means. }} , |Views = 1.83 |Desc = and tour the surface world, while the rest of Bikini Bottom prepares a surprise party for SpongeBob. }} , |Views = 1.43 |Desc = and take a delivery to a dreaded town where the laws of logic no longer apply. }} , |Views = 1.43 |Desc = can't stop biting his nails, but he also can't figure out why! }} , |Views = 1.07 |Desc = 's giant Chum Bucket glove runs wild in town, but has a handy friend to help them out. }} , |Views = 1.14 |Desc = takes his first break ever at work, but how will he spend his precious time? }} has an accident and leaves in charge of the Krusty Krab. }} , |Views = 1.28 |Desc = takes a job at the Goofy Goober when he finds out the employees get free ice cream. }} , |Views = 1.00 |Desc = becomes a ghost to steal the secret formula, but requires a few lessons from the Flying Dutchman. }} gets ready for a hot date, but and give him a little more help than he needs. }} cleans up the boating school's lighthouse, where he finds a cute but uncomfortable companion. }} , |Views = 1.00 |Desc = The Gal Pals take to a cabin in the woods for a weekend of silly pranks. }} , |Views = 1.10 |Desc = has a secret taste for something... surprising. }} , http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/spongebob-squarepants/listings/ |Views = TBD |Desc = and create their own zoo made entirely of bubbles. }} , |Views = 1.25 |Desc = and are sent to jail in the underground tunnels of Glove World!, leading to a daring escape. }} References